TBA
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: A request from 80sComicstripfan on Deviantart. Mordecai teaches Benson how to skate, since he never knew how to skate before. Mordecai/Benson one shot friendship. Hints of Mordaret and Bendry.


**A/N This a request from 80sComicstripfan on Deviantart. Hope you like it, dude!**

**If anyone can think of a title, please PM me. I'll give you credit for it. :)**

It had been a brutal week for the park workers; Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday consisted of tons of work piled up on each employee including Benson himself then Thursday had them chasing a few monsters from the river down the bottom of the park and finally Friday came Park Inspection day, which had Benson yelling at Mordecai and Rigby to "not slack off" and constantly following them around, keeping a watchful eye on both employees, despite the whole "trust" incident that occured a few weeks ago.

Although they had passed the inspection, that didn't relive their sore muscles and tired eyes. Frankly, all of them were exhausted and just wanted to relax.

Unfortunately, while his employees could, Benson was stuck in his office, finishing off another pile of paperwork, his determination never fazing as he scribbled on sheet after sheet. When he had finished, he let out a heavy, relieved sigh then called the workers into his office. The sudden interruption of their relaxation annoyed most of them but when they were all seated, a collective mumble of confusion of why they were called here carried out until Benson cleared his throat and stood from his chair.

"Alright, I know you're all eager to get back to whatever you're doing, so I'll make this quick."

He paused a moment to take in everyones expressions before he continued.

"As all of you know, the weekly holidays are coming up and because we've all been working pretty hard this week, I've decided to treat us to a trip."

Mordecai smiled. "Are we going to that new roller coaster park?"

Benson frowned, shaking his head.

"How about that Candy Shop down the road? I hear they have the sweetest butterscotch ripples ever made!" Pops giggled at the thought.

"The bowling alley?" Skips asked.

Benson sighed. "I've chosen the trip." He yelled, not angry though, just enough to quiten everyone.

The excited chatter died down as the group stared at Benson. Rigby smirked. "Let me guess. You chose Bingo?"

Benson glared at the raccoon. "No Rigby. I didn't choose Bingo."

Rigby chuckled quietly as Benson went on.

"In fact, I've chosen something all of you will like." He paused, glancing from employee to employee. "Rollerskating!"

They all cheered. Mordecai and Rigby highfived, Benson smiling in approval at their response.

"Aw sweet! I can invite Margaret, now that we're a couple." Mordecai said to Rigby.

"Now, I've already got it sorted out." Benson continued. "I'm paying for all of you, so don't worry if you can't afford it. The only recommendation I do suggest is being able to skate otherwise if you can't...then you're just gonna look like an idiot out there. And yes, you can bring someone with you, but they'll have to pay for themselves. I'm not made of money just cause I'm your boss."

Once Benson dismissed everyone, one by one the employees filed out, talking amongst themselves about the roller rink with Pops' giggle floating out the door. Mordecai and Rigby were the last two to go.

Benson sat back in his chair and sighed. He suddenly looked at the door, remembering something. "Wait."

Mordecai poked his head around the doorway. "Yeah, Benson?"

"I just need to talk to you."

"Both of us?"

Before Benson could answer, Rigby turned. "I'll just leave it to you, Mordecai. I've got some butt whopping to do on Strong Johns." He raced down the stairs. Mordecai sighed and walked back in the office.

"So, what'd you want to talk to me about?"

Benson sighed. "I didn't want to tell the other employees this, 'cause I knew they'd probably laugh at me." He began shamefully then looked up at Mordecai. "I can't skate."

He braced for the laughter that would come, but it never did. Benson looked at him in wonder. Mordecai wasn't smiling or holding back a laugh. He looked almost...confused.

"Then why'd you choose roller skating as our trip?"

Benson looked sideways. "I wanted to choose something Audrey would like."

"You wanted to choose-" Mordecai started. He shook his head. "Wait, you haven't told her you don't know how to skate?"

Benson shook his head. "I was just worried she'd laugh at me. Everyone knows how to skate, but me."

"Dude, skating isn't something you know off by heart. It takes skill and practice, lots of practice."

"I know, and I've tried to skate, but I can never get the hang of it. I always end up falling over and I always lose my balance."

Mordecai sighed. "Audrey won't laugh at you, dude. You just need to be taught."

"That's the thing though. I was never taught how to skate. As a kid, we never went out to restaurants or roller rinks 'cause we were sometimes short of money and we couldn't afford small outings like that."

Mordecai shook himself from Bensons short backstory and smiled, a thought occuring to him. "Hey. I could teach you."

Benson smiled, almost chuckling. "You, teach me?"

Ignoring his boss' sarcastic remark, Mordecai nodded. "Yeah. I'm not a pro, but I know a trick or two on how to get the right technique around the rink."

Benson paused to think. He did need some help, and this was the closest he was going to get. After all, what could go wrong? "Alright, I accept your help. But you better not laugh if I fall."

"Of course, dude." Mordecai said, smiling.

* * *

"Alright, now just step out onto the rink."

It was a chill Friday night. The two were alone at the roller rink, wrapped in warm jumpers, scarves around both their necks, warm gloves on their hands. Thankfully, an old friend from Mordecai's art school worked there and she let them in after hours, Mordecai having promised to lock up when done, just so she could go home early.

Benson was shaking with nerves, though he tried his best to hide it. He did as Mordecai said, only to fall flat on his butt, his palms against the ground. A blush quickly rose on his cheeks and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. "See? This happens everytime!"

Mordecai just chuckled. "Come on, Benson." He said as his boss was picking himself up, his right hand gripping the edge of the rink."Just concentrate on where you want to go."

Benson grumbled, but didn't let go of the edge. Mordecai went up and, seeing his boss shaking slightly, gently took his shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall. You got it?"

Nodding, Benson took a deep breath, a puff of air forming when he breathed out. "Yip."

"Ok, now just slowly let go of the rail."

Bensons hand gradually slipped off the rail till it lay by his side. "N-now what?"

Mordecai's voice was calm and reassuring. "Now, you look straight ahead and move one foot in front of the other."

Benson nodded and moved his right foot forward. As soon as he did, his foot slipped forward and he felt himself falling backward, only to have Mordecai catch him, his hands gripping his shoulders. "Told you I'd catch you." Mordecai gently pushed Benson back upright. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just sorta nervous." Benson said.

"Don't be nervous. Just relax. Remember, I'm right here."

Benson nodded again and moved his foot forward again. This time, he pushed down, getting a better grip on the ground, then he did the same with his left foot, till he could move both feet back and forth across the wood.

"Do you think you've got it now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Benson felt Mordecai's grip loosen slightly. "Now, and this is the tricky part, you look straight ahead, move your feet back and forth and whatever you do, don't look down."

"What?!" The sudden shout made Benson fall back again. Mordecai caught him and pushed him back up, moving his hands on each of his arms. "Don't look down? Then how will I know if I muck up or not?"

"Your feet just take you where you need to go. It's just like walking. Don't think about it, just do it."

"Great advice for someone who's never been taught how to skate." Benson said sarcastically.

"Look, just do what I say. It's not that tricky once you get used to it."

Benson looked straight ahead. 1. "You've got me, right?"

Mordecai smiled. "Yeah."

"Good." Benson said firmly, then took another deep breath. He began to move his right foot forward then his left, sliding across the wood. 2.

"Keep moving your feet."

Benson nodded, doing so. Soon, Mordecai loosened his grip on his arms, but he stayed behind him, incase. "Now, I'm going to push you gently forward and I want you to keep looking ahead. Ignore your feet moving and just look forward."

When Benson nodded again, Mordecai inched forward a little and pushed his back, skating a little behind him. Benson began going forward and soon, he was keeping his gaze in front of him, forgetting his feet and just concentrating where to go. Mordecai stopped and watched Benson skate ahead, watching as after a few minutes of going slowly, he started to break into a faster pace, skating around the rink at a near sprint. Mordecai's eyes followed in fascination as Benson did a cicle around the middle of the rink. He did another full circle before bringing himself back to where Mordecai was standing, the blue jay in complete awe at what he had just witnessed.

Benson had a grin on his face. "Wow. That was incredible."

"Yeah! I never knew you could skate like that!"

"Me either." Benson was panting slightly. "Guess I'm full of surprises."

Mordecai smiled. "Wanna get some coffee?"

"Sure."

* * *

After returning the skates and fixing themselves a coffee each, the duo found a small round table accompanied by two seats either side.

"Wow, Benson. That was amazing."

Benson smiled. "Thanks, Mordecai. I owe you one."

Mordecai shook his head. "You basically taught yourself. All you needed was self confidence and that's what you were lacking when you tried to skate."

"Yeah." Benson took a sip of his coffee. "What time is it?"

Mordecai glanced at the clock on the wall. "11." He looked out at the rink and smiled. "Audrey's gonna fall in love with you tomorrow."

Benson followed his gaze, letting out a small chuckle at the thought. "It wasn't that good."

"Are you kidding? That was incredible! You were basically flying across the rink!" Mordecai smiled, his coffee next to his hand.

"Ok, ok. Don't make me blush." Benson laughed. Mordecai grinned and took his coffee. He stood.

"I guess we better get going."

"Yeah, it's pretty late and we've got a big day ahead of us." Benson said. He took his own and followed Mordecai to the front desk, where the keys were sitting in a little shell container. They went to the door and Mordecai locked up. He smiled as he threw his plastic cup in the bin. Benson finished his off and followed suit. They got in the car and drove to the park.

Benson stopped in front of the house to let Mordecai out. "Thanks again, Mordecai."

Mordecai shut the door and turned, smiling. "No problem. Have a good night, Benson."

"You too, Mordecai." Benson smiled and drove off. When he was out of sight, Mordecai turned and walked in the house.

* * *

"Wow, Benson." Audrey said after Benson had spun her around. "I never knew you could skate like that."

Benson smiled. "Well, to be honest, I had a little help." He looked around the rink and caught Mordecai skating with Margaret, holding her arms out, smiling. Benson watched them, soon catching Mordecai's gaze. They smiled at eachother, then Benson looked back at Audrey. He reached out a hand.

_~ When you lose your way, someone will always be there to guide you ~_


End file.
